The needs of the many
by Rokkis
Summary: The needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few. But Harry doesn't really agree with that statement anymore. Not when his needs are the one that are always sacrificed. Has he had enough? Harry/OC Slash
1. The needs of the one

Disclaimer: Nicht mein! Meaning not mine, this life or the next!

Warnings: Heavy slash between Harry and an OC vampire (yummy). Meaning MALE ON MALE ACTION! Piss off if you can't handle it!

AN: Sorry guys. Stuck at a Sprachkurz in Kiel, Germany. And we don't have Internet at the Student homes!! *rips hair* Yeah, I know!

Hugs and kisses to Elpin!!

* * *

**The Needs of the many**

'Lie on his back and think of England'... hmpf! What a load of bollocks! Where the hell did that proverb come from, and why would he even think about offering himself up to Queen and Crown? He fumed silently lying on his back amongst silk sheets. That was exactly what he was doing wasn't it? Offering himself up like a sheep to slaughter or a virgin before a divine sacrifice! Damn it all to hell!!

The sound of the huge oak doors closing and footsteps coming closer grated on Harry's senses.

Why did this plague him so much? He'd practically sacrificed his entire life, childhood, adolescents all in one go... why did this one sacrifice disturb him so? Deep down he knew the answer, but admitting it to himself was more then he was prepared to do at the moment....

Ah, damn it! Fine! He had wanted it to mean something! Something more than one more ally for Dumbledore.

He was startled out of his thoughts when a cold hand was placed on his bare ankle. Harry closed his eyes trying to swallow over the lump in his throat. He could feel the cool silk sheets swallowing his naked body. Once more he damned every single person he knew. He damned Sirius for caring more about revenge then taking care of an orphaned Harry. He damned Lupin for never even bothering to write a letter. His so-called friends, with fake smiles and encouragement before they tattle to the Merlin wannabe. And damn Dumbledore to hell! This was good thought Harry as the cold hand began to slowly move up his leg. Anger was much better. If he just was angry enough then perhaps he could focus on revenge and get through this night relatively unscathed, well mentally at least.

A low hum of approval reached his ears, but Harry refused to open his eyes. He refused to look at the being that he'd been sold to like some common Knockturn whore. The man's name was Raphael von Geldenburg. A German aristocrat with his own court somewhere in the Bavarian forests. The Headmaster had approached him after Voldemorts last raid that had left almost ten thousand Muggle's dead as a last desperate attempt to gather allies. The man's selling point wasn't the money or respect he garnered in the European circles or even his highly skilled warriors. It was the fact that Fürst von Geldenburg was a Master Vampire. And he together with his court would indeed be great allies and definitely help the Light towards victory. The von Geldenburgs had apparently refused Voldemort for some reason, and had to the delight of the Order of the Phoenix agreed to meet with Albus in Germany. That was the just after Christmas of Harry's final year at Hogwarts. And Harry and the rest of the Order, including his false friends and sad excuse of a godfather had all waited with bated breath for some positive news. Harry had hoped that the inclusion of some powerful allies might be enough to win the war and then he would do what he had planned since second year. Disappear. Completely into the Muggle world. He had everything planned including a completely new identity and all the papers and appropriate diplomas that belonged. But not yet. Because even if he didn't care for any of the people personally, Harry knew that unchecked Voldemort would probably burn the world. And Harry rather liked it the way it was.

Twisting uncomfortably, trying not to move away from the hand that was now stroking up his right thigh, Harry thought back to late January when Albus had returned joyful and triumphant. Everybody was looking forward to the next Order meeting to hear what had transpired in Bavaria. Packing into the room Harry had robotically called out greetings to everybody before sitting down to what he thought would be some proper good news. Albus had been twinkling when he told them of Lord Raphael's promise of aid. It wasn't before the end of the meeting that the question of payment had come up. Harry swallowed heavily trying to calm his breathing. What followed had completely shattered Harry faith in magic. Albus had sold him to the Lord Vampire. To be enjoyed in whatever manner the vampire wanted for one night. When asked why, he had apparently replied that he wanted to have a taste of the boy who lived. Everybody had looked uncomfortable at that announcement, all knowing that with a vampire it could mean many things. Harry had hated them all so intensely at that moment. Even Sirius had looked pleadingly at Harry to accept the sacrifice, because after all what could one night with a good looking vampire hurt? Harry hadn't even bothered informing them all, that despite the Prophet's weekly announcements about Harry's new paramours, he was a complete virgin. Not even entertaining the thought of sharing something so intimate with a hypocritical wizard or witch somewhere!

The hand had luckily not decided to explore Harry's decidedly uninterested cock and ran lightly over his pelvic bone before circling his belly button a few times before it head up his body once more.

So here he was. Freshly washed with scent free soap and cleaned both inside and out in preparation of being well and truly fucked, both figuratively and metaphorically. Damn it! The lump was still in Harry's throat and he had to forcibly relax all his muscled to stop himself from shaking. Clenching the sheets he felt the hand circle his right nipple before moving up to his throat. Ah, yes. As a vampire perhaps the Lord would be more interested with that then anything else.

From the brief glimpses Harry had of the man before he had removed his clothes and laid down on the bed were those of a true aristocrat. He hadn't been blond, something that surprised Harry considering. Lord von Geldenburg had opened the door to his chamber in Bavaria where Harry had been told to report at seven o'clock in the evening this cold February night and Harry hadn't even said a word of greeting he'd just marched passed the Count over to the baroque bed and proceeded to remove his clothes. What he had seen of the vampire was pale skin like all of his kind, and he had a head of brown almost red hair that was cut short around the ears and left longer on top so it stood stylishly messy in his head. The modern cut contrasted greatly to his attire that was straight out of some clichéd Vampire movie Harry had seen sometime. But it was the brief glimpses of the Vampires face that told the world of his otherworldliness. The features were flawless and kingly with a strong chin smooth cheeks and honey coloured eyes with a ring of red around the pupil that told Harry just what the man fed on.

The cold fingers on the Counts hand were now stroking slowly up the right side of his throat before Harry felt the bed deep as the Count sat down on the bed next to Harry's middle. The fingers stroked the shell of Harry's ear and made a slight shiver travel involuntarily down his body.

"Open your eyes Mr. Potter" came the velvety voice. The German accent was barely noticeable thought Harry. Shaking his head slightly and dislodging the fingers on his cheek, Harry nonverbally replied negatively. Knowing he would not be able to gaze into the cold and cruel eyes of the vampire as he took him that night. Harry almost regretted not having just slept with one of his random fangirls. At least that would have been consensual came the bitter thought.

The fingers were back. "Please" came the whispered word. Harry almost doubted that he had heard it at all. Why would the vampire beg? Was it some kind of game for him? The Count probably wanted to see the pain it his eyes as he took Harry. The few rumours that had reached Harry about the count all told that the vampire ruled his court coldly and ruthlessly. Nevertheless Harry prepared himself with a deep breath and opened his eyes.

The rather lovely red-ringed eyes above him came sharply into view, especially since Harry long since had gotten rid of the need of glasses. The fingers stroked his cheek so calmly and Harry couldn't help leaning a bit into the gentle touch. The gorgeous vampire above him was gazing down into his eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face. The light from the blazing fire in the room was more then enough so that Harry could really see how flawless that skin was. He felt the tips of his fingers twitch at the thought. What would it feel like to stroke?

"You're absolutely terrified of me, aren't you Mr. Potter" came out from that sinfully pink mouth hovering above his own. When the words registered Harry couldn't answer so in his shame he turned his face to the left twisting away from the vampire hands. Stealing himself with another deep breath Harry spoke his first words to the Count.

"No. I'm not afraid of you Count Geldenburg" Harry replied honestly all the time wishing his voice could have been firmer. The hand was back trying to turn his face and Harry knowing that the Vampire could easily rip his head clean off let it. Staring briefly into the thoughtful eyes of the Vampire Harry lowered his eyes again instead he focused on the elaborate buttons decorating the Vampire's velvet frock coat.

"But you are afraid, Mr. Potter. If not of me then…" Harry darted a quick look up into the man's face to catch him frowning. He didn't even look forty, Harry thought. Pretty good considering that the count had still lived in Bavaria when the Romans were running around. Harry could feel the lump becoming larger and felt his eyes moisten. He wasn't going to cry. Nothing good ever came of crying. He had learned the lesson early in his cupboard. Crying meant no food, more chores and more pain.

"You are a virgin" came the surprised whisper making Harry look up into the ethereal eyes in shock, unknowingly showing his pain plainly for all to see. The vampire was gazing down at Harry in a mix of shock and something that Harry could only label as tenderness. The vampire's fingers were back on Harry' cheek stroking tenderly back and forth while the man seemed to gather himself. Harry didn't know what to feel. He had come in here mutinous, betrayed and waiting to be hurt, but the image of what he expected didn't seem to fit the man looking down on him with a warm smile. _Wow!_ Thought Harry. Raphael von Geldenburg really was gorgeous. Something must once again to have shown on his face as the Count's smile became almost teasing making Harry tense again in slight fear. Although the room was plenty warm Harry was feeling the chill to his very bone. Almost cold inside with the realisation that he was really completely alone in this world.

"Harry" the sound of his first name from those pink lips were enough to make him focus back on the demon above him. "Why do I have a feeling that here with me is most likely the last place you would rather be?" Harry opened his mouth to reply, but shut it with a snap. Because the fact of the matter was that he would actually rather be here enduring the expected torture then being back with the Order members only consumed by hate and nothingness.

"You didn't know did you? You were betrayed?" Harry turned his face away again rather then let the demon read the answer in his face. His eyes were moist again and he could almost feel his lips quivering. Fingers were suddenly stroking his hair.

"You don't want anything to do with this war, do you? You would rather be far away." Came the velvety voice again, full of deepest sympathy, making the dam break for Harry. Feeling his body suddenly shake, the first tears fell down his cheeks and into the silk below.

"No" Harry managed to choke out. "I hate them. Hate them all" he felt he almost had to add. As more tears joined the others Harry felt himself being manhandled as he was turned around and pulled into strong arms. Harry ended up clinging to the man's velvet coat as the fingers kept stroking his hair while the other hand stroked up and down his naked back.

"Shhhh… Oh, Harry I can taste your pain. Let it out". And Harry did.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later with Harry almost asleep that his awareness returned with the knowledge of just who he had cried his eyes out to this last hour. He was still naked as the day he was born and had his arms wrapped around the torso of the Vampire Count of Bavaria. Swallowing suddenly incredible embarrassed and self-conscious Harry felt his body stiffen in apprehension. The fingers still trailing up and down his shoulder-long black messy hair suddenly stopped. The other hand that had been on his lower back moved to his chin. The vampire leaned a bit back before lifting Harry's eyes to he could gaze into endless green with his own.

"You never have to be embarrassed in front of me Harry. I will never turn you away". The Count promised fervently, making Harry slightly suspicious of the wording. In the end he just nodded his acceptance and tried to relax again. But it was very hard considering that he was incredibly vulnerable next to the still fully dressed aristocrat. The fire was still going strong making Harry suspect magic but the colour of the sky outside the two large windows in room told that it was already late into the night. Harry swallowed again feeling nervous once more. The Count von Geldenburg still had plenty of time to do whatever he wanted with Harry.

"I will not deny I desire you, Harry" was whispered into his hair as the arms tightened around him once more.

"But I have never taken a person against his or her will. And I have no reason to start now. I was given the impression that you were more then willing to bed me both from your Headmaster and your little newspaper. To find you a virgin Harry was a truly pleasant surprise but still doesn't stop the fact that you didn't come here willingly"

The strong arms of the vampire were hugging him again and Harry having been tucked into the man's shoulder couldn't help but turn towards the vampire's throat and breath him in deeply.

"Say the word Harry and I will take you back. Don't worry. I won't recede my offer of aid. This was a mistake, but it was Dumbldore's and not yours. You shouldn't suffer from one man's manipulations"

Harry almost started at that. He could walk away. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The fact of the matter was that Harry had NO desire what so ever to go back to the wretched Order, and to learn now that apparently the Headmaster had told wonderful stories about Harry's licentiousness to potential allies was revolting. Instead Harry asked him a question that had been niggling for a while now.

"Why did you want me? Was it just the whole boy-who…" but Harry didn't get any further before he found himself on his back again, one hand under his neck holding his head in place the other on his hip, being gazed upon with imploring honey eyes.

"No. Harry. Your celebrity status holds no sway for me, only that your pictures kept fuelling my obsession. The first time I gazed upon you was at the World Cup. Perhaps you even remember me, as I was a part of the Bulgarian attaché?"

Harry frowned trying to remember. Eyes widening in shock as he thought back to the red robed figure that had been sitting at the very end of the back row of the Ministry box. His hair had been much longer at the time but that wasn't why Harry could remember the Count so vividly. It was because as the Veela had come out onto the stadium and practically seduced every male possible in the vicinity, Harry had for some reason turned in chair to gaze at the shrouded figure in the corner. It had been one of the few times Harry had felt lust for another. A male person at that. Harry had been so mortified that he had purposely pushed the incident out of his mind, failing to notice that the interest wasn't as one-sided as he thought. He later pretended to be just as infatuated with the Veela as Ron had been. He'd even tried to date Cho and later Ginny to prove the incident was a fluke. As the honey coloured eyes held his green Harry could feel himself flush. The blood flooded into his cheeks and down his neck.

Trying to lower his head his eyes snapped up again when he heard an indrawn breath. There was so much warmth in that gaze that Harry could feel the blood rushing again.

"Do you understand? I have been fascinated with you since your were fourteen. Far to young for me to approach. I had thought that I could grab this opportunity to explain but perhaps a proper greeting or a letter would have been better then this complicated scheme. But then again, you have no idea how well you are watched. It took three different unbreakable vows to that Headmaster person concerning your safety that this evening was even possible".

Harry almost scoffed. His safety. The vampire must have felt his bitterness because he moved closer, almost laying atop of Harry's naked frame. His hands still firmly on his neck and hip.

"I desire you Harry. If you want you need never return to that wretched Order. My court and warriors are more then capable of dealing with insane wizards even one of Voldemorts power. I swear that I will never betray or purposely hurt you. You need never see any of them again. I promise you. Stay here, with me" came the almost desperately pleading voice of the Count. Harry couldn't help but feel flattered. Somebody had gone through all this, even turned down Voldemort, to try and get a meeting with Harry. Despite that he realised embarrassingly that he really hadn't needed to remove his clothes the second he came through the door he was flattered that someone had spent so much time trying to get to him. It really seemed too good to be true. What was the catch?

"What do you want from me?" Harry demanded looking the vampire straight in the eyes, to try and discern truth from lies. The vampire smiled so tenderly at him, that Harry melted a bit more and feeling bold he lifted one of the hands clenching the sheets to cover the cold one holding his hip.

"Just let me love you, Harry. And perhaps, let yourself be open up to the idea that one day you may love me in return"

Harry felt his breath catch and his eyes water again. Someone to love, who loved him in return. Biting his lip he tried to think rationally. He would literally be waking away from everything. Was there something he couldn't bare leaving? Somebody? _No_. Not really. Not even his father invisibility cloak or photo album held enough sway. The fact of the matter was that he had never known his parents and he never would. And it was him being a Potter that had started all this mess in the first place. _No_. Harry thought, there was nothing. But did that mean he could let himself be taken by this vampire? Let his body be changed forever more? _Could he love this man_? Looking up he gazed at the face of the man almost pinning him down on the bed. It didn't even bother Harry in the least. He wasn't feeling trapped. Just embarrassed by his state of dress. _Yes_. Something deep inside him said yes.

Eyes shining, Harry smiled. The vampire's eyes widened once more, as he seemed to unconsciously to lean towards Harry.

"As a vampire then?" Harry had to ask.

He watched as the being's gaze turn serious before answering.

"I will not force the change on you Harry, but I would hope that one day you could love me enough to let me change you. That you would join me forever and not let me watch your beauty and loveliness disappear from this world leaving me alone"

Though embarrassed by the soft compliments Harry frowned. The vampire was actually allowing him choose the time of his turning. Harry couldn't imagine what that had to be like for Lord Raphael. Although Harry would probably not notice, the vampire with his supreme senses would be able to see Harry growing older, hear his heart slowly but surely tiring as the years went by. Constantly fighting his natural instincts to drink from Harry. Constantly be careful with handling Harry without permanently damaging him. If the Count's previous fervent promise that he wasn't after the boy who lived, but just him, Harry knew that his would be one that convinced him. Shaking his head in almost fond amusement, Harry slowly but surely lifted his naked arms and put them around the vampires shoulders, making those amazing eyes widen and glow in appreciation.

"Yes, I will be yours my Lord" Harry smiled.

The vampire moved his clothed body even closer inhaling Harry's sent deeply.

"Raphael, Harry. Never, my Lord. Too many people have tried to rule your life already. I will not be one of them" came the quite but serious reply.

Harry smiled genuinely and his green eyes shone in the firelight, making the vampire once again wonder how such a beauty could really be mortal.

"Well, if this is happening, then it should happen properly and tonight" Harry said surely, knowing for once that his decisions was right. Before the first light of dawn Harry wanted there to be no doubt that he was where he belonged.

"No, Harry you don't have to. I want you to be sure" Raphael insisted firmly trying to create a little distance between them.

Harry tightened his grip.

"Please" he pleaded looking imploring up at the man he wanted to spend eternity with. How could explain this certainty. He just knew that this was what his life had led him to. He had this perfect chance to find true happiness forever and be cared for and was going to take it. It seemed that the vampire could sense something of this conviction because he smiled truly with teeth and all. Harry couldn't help noticing the pointed incisors and even knowing that those sharp canines would soon be imbedded in his throat didn't cause Harry to waver in his belief. This was right.

"I'm going to kiss you now" Raphael whispered above him and Harry flushed despite himself and smiled.

The vampire leaned down and Harry tilted his head up. Incredibly soft lips but colder covered his own, but it didn't matter anymore because Harry was already in heaven. He felt his eyes close as he relaxed his body back into the sea of silk feeling those pink lips massaging his own with perfect pressure. A lick on his lower lip had him gasping and before he knew it there was a surprisingly warm tongue battling his own. Harry moaned and started writhing on the bed feeling his body flush and his cock harden.

Suddenly the pressure was gone and Harry opened his eyes in question. Raphael smiled crookedly and Harry could actually feel himself falling in love a bit more. Standing the vampire kept his eyes locked with Harry's as he meticulously started to open his frock coat button by button before shrugging it off letting it fall to the floor. The embroidered vest was removed next before the scarf around his neck fell leaving the vampire in his white poet's shirt. Harry couldn't help but licking his lips in appreciation. The coat had hidden the vampire's sinuous legs and broad strong shoulders. Even through the loose shirt Harry could see the well-defined chest. The vampire smiled crookedly again at Harry's attention before he shrugged off the shirt as well. Harry almost felt like gaping. The definition of Raphael's chest was perfect! Like a swimmer there wasn't a patch of hair to be seen. The skin was just as pale here as the rest of him and almost shone in the firelight. The nipples were pink and Harry had a sudden urge to lick them but he let his gaze fall down the smooth chest and narrow waist. Those long fingers that Harry had felt in his hair and cheek were now opening the vampire's dark breeches. Harry flushed an attractive red as they fell leaving the vampire his white pants. Bending slightly he removed his stockings before straightening again and looking mischievously at Harry almost taunting him.

Harry tried his little used puppy dog look and it seemed to work especially when he started pouting just a bit as the vampire smiled tenderly. But Harry couldn't stop his sharply indrawn breath as his gaze was drawn to the prize standing proudly between the Vampire lord's legs. Harry swallowed nervously. He knew where that was going and he couldn't help wonder just exactly how it would fit. Flushing completely he let his gaze fall to the silk bed sheets in nervous embarrassment. Feeling the bed dip, Harry felt one of the cold hands land on his thigh before it slowly traced his body all the way up before it reached his chin and tilted his head up. His gaze was caught by Raphael's as the vampire smiled tenderly stroking his cheek again before leaning in to capture Harry's own red lips. Embarrassment forgotten Harry felt himself responding eagerly to the kiss and soon ended up on his back on the bed. He nervously parted his legs to let the bigger man lie between them. Ripping his lips away he hissed when Raphael's hard member met his own for the first time. It felt soooo good! Harry's couldn't help curving his spine and pushing his pelvis into the much older being above him. Soft lips latched onto his neck and the vampire began to frott against him far too slowly in Harry's opinion. The kissing continued until Harry had to draw a proper breath. Raphael used this opportunity to start marking Harry's neck and chest. He just couldn't help but moaning aloud when he felt the vampire scrape those sharp teeth on his tender flesh. There was something so incredibly erotic about Raphael sinking his teeth in Harry's neck. It was dangerous but so incredibly intimate at the same moment. Suddenly the vampire leaned back and looked down at Harry, the battle between lust and seriousness was visible in his face.

"Are you absolutely certain? This is FOREVER" Raphael was trying once more to place Harry's needs before his own and it was so very plain on his face. Harry knew that if he said no now that Raphael would indeed back off despite probably every instinct telling him the opposite. It only made Harry fall in love a bit more. Smiling tenderly eyes shining, Harry knew that his certainty was plain on his face.

"Yes" was all that was whispered, but it was enough. The vampire smiled that heart stopping crooked smile again before leaning over to the elaborately carved baroque nightstand that Harry had completely missed before. On it stood a medium sized silver bowl with intricate designs on it.

"Spread you legs" came the heated command, and Harry couldn't help the flush spreading down his body. He complied but felt incredibly exposed and vulnerable. Raphael seemed to sense it and one whispered phrase was all it took for Harry to relax once more.

"You are so incredibly beautiful" The voice hushed and adoring. Harry could feel himself flush with a different sort of embarrassment at the heated words. Eyes shining he gazed at Raphael as the vampire dipped his hand into the silver boil coming up covered in oil. Harry could feel his stomach twisting again, but he knew that Raphael would do everything to make it as painless as possible. Still gazing quickly at the red cock standing proudly long and thick from the dark brown curls Harry was more then a little nervous.

Laying back down again the vampire's the oil-covered hand fell between Harry's legs and he bent his knee slightly to give more room. Raphael leaned over again and started kissing Harry just as one of his fingers came in contact with a completely untouched area of Harry's body. Harry jerked but the finger just kept stroking the sensitive skin around his opening. Relaxing again Harry gave himself over to the kiss and received a hum of approval from the Count. Hesitantly Harry reached out his left arm and let his fall on Raphael's shoulder. Feeling the incredibly smooth skin under his fingers Harry relaxed completed into the silk bed. The finger tracing his opening lazily had started putting slight pressure on it, but not yet penetrating. But as Raphael felt Harry fall trustingly back into the bed, he carefully pressed into the warmth of the boy's body to the first knuckle. Harry couldn't help tensing. It wasn't painful exactly just very odd. He could feel the intrusion very keenly but as Raphael turned his head a little and started to kiss Harry's throat and shoulders again Harry relaxed once more. Carefully the vampire started to trace the opening with the tip of his finger, drawing small circles until he could feel it loosening. Whilst dragging his teeth across Harry's neck he pushed it in a bit further.

Harry was in heaven. Even though it felt very weird to have the aristocrat touching him back there he couldn't help the moan of appreciation when the vampire started to move his finger gently in and out. Strange as it sounded Harry really enjoyed the feeling. Feeling bolder he started to trace the Count's muscled while at the same time pushing back on the finger. Soon enough the first was joined by a second and although Harry tightened instinctively against the intrusion at first, he quickly relaxed once more enjoying the sensation.

Raphael himself was in absolute awe of the trust he was being shown. The boy beneath him was making the most incredibly sounds. The green eyes were endless but had clearly darkened in lust. Even the boy's submission was amazing to watch. Knowing that Harry had been used by every singly person he had met in his short life, Raphael was utterly amazed with the trust he had been given, and was going to make damn sure his Harry never regretted his decision.

Soon Harry was almost bouncing on three fingers. He had never felt more beautiful and wanted. And though he knew he should perhaps have been more embarrassed by all the sounds he was making, he just couldn't care. He felt lovely and wanted and was once again awed how certain he was about Raphael.

"Please" Harry breathed. "Need you, please". Harry was panting heavily by this point, but every instinct in his body told him that he wanted the vampire to penetrate him. Wanted to become one with Raphael.

The vampire gave a quick hard kiss to Harry's lips before withdrawing his fingers making Harry mewl at the loss. Dipping his hand once again in the silver bowl he covered his aching erection. The Count moved lower on the bed but grabbed a pillow to lift Harry's hips a bit higher. He knew that being taken from behind would have been easier for Harry but he also knew that both of them needed to gaze at each other's eyes. To see the trust and the certainty reflected back.

Harry flushed once more as he was lifted up and knew his was laying in plain view of the demon. But one look into the honey red-ringed eyes let Harry see the hunger for him, both his body, his blood and his timeless companionship. It relaxed him like nothing else.

"This will be uncomfortable, no matter what, but I will be as gentle as I can" Raphael felt the need to try and reassure the little Cherub lying beneath him. Getting a nod and a trusting smile from the still panting angel below him Raphael grabbed his erection in one hand before leaning over Harry and placing the other hand by the boy's shoulder. Gazing down at the slightly red and moist opening he let the head of his red cock brush teasingly across the entrance putting just a bit of pressure. Enjoying the indrawn sigh from the boy beneath him he quickly leaned down to press a swift kiss to the boy's stomach before pushing a bit more firmly.

**17!! Mwahahaha!**

Warm tongues battled as Harry moved his body hinting that he was okay and wanted Raphael to move. Three careful pushes later at slightly different angles the Count brushed against something inside of Harry that he had just hinted at before. Throwing his head back and pushing himself onto the vampire Harry moaned loudly. _Oh God!_

"Again" Harry manage to gasp before his new lover pulled out and in with a bit more force hitting that same amazing place within Harry's body that made his body tingle and his vision whiten.

"More, please" Harry moaned and whimpered. Again and again the Vampire Lord pushed into Harry's body. He writhed in the silk and before long started begging for more and harder. It felt so good and amazing. Harry felt warm and complete like never before.

The two lovers continued their ancient dance well into the morning hours and it wasn't until the sky was lightening outside that they reached their peak. Harry was soooo close. He just needed that little nudge. Suddenly he knew what he wanted, no _needed_.

"Bite me" Harry moaned out sounding almost like he was in pain. His golden skin shone in the firelight covered in sweat. His hair was wet and sticking to his forehead and Raphael didn't think his little Cherub could look lovelier. Knowing he needed to complete the ritual he leant down and breathed in his mate's sweaty scent.

Harry tilted his head instinctively to the side as he felt the vampire starting to kiss his neck never falling out of the rhythm of pushing in and out of Harry's body. The feel of teeth scraping his throat was the last warning Harry got before a sharp pain blossomed on his neck and then endless bliss. Screaming out his lover's name Harry came harder then he had ever come before splattering both their chests' with pearly come.

The aroused blood exploded on his tongue just as his little angel came beneath him. The grip on his cock became a vice and with three more thrusts into Harry's body he came hard and long moaning and swallowing the heated blood. Finally spent he carefully pulled out noticing the slight wince from his beloved beneath him and rolled to the side before he crushed his little one. Harry was so lovely right there. The green of his eyes could barely be seen beneath his eyelids as they were drooping with exhaustion. He was still panting and lay sprawled out completely boneless on Raphael's bed.

"Come on my love. Drink" Raphael encouraged as he bit his own wrist before tilting Harry's neck back to he could easier swallow. Moving sluggishly Harry latched onto his wrist and Raphael felt the nervous breath he had been holding releasing as Harry began sucking the blood. Within a couple of minutes Harry was full, satisfied, tired and so very happy. Releasing the wrist he sighed contently when he was dragged into the comforting arms of his Heart and felt the comforter being dragged over both of their bodies. Feeling a kiss pressed to his forehead and lips the last thing Harry heard before succumbing to oblivion left him with a contend smile on his lips.

"When you wake up tomorrow my little beloved, you will belong to me for the rest of eternity. I will never stop loving you, my Cherub". And Harry believed him.

--------------------------

AN: Will probably be kicked off for this! But hey! You only live twice!


	2. The needs of the many

**Disclaimer: yeah... well still not mine.**

**Warnings: Lovely man-on-man action. Rimming, toys, but strangely enough nothing too **_**penetrating**_**:D**

**Note: Even got death threats asking to continue this... so... let's give it a try  
**

**Damn it! How I miss you all! Kos Elpin!**

**

* * *

**

Warmth was the first thing that Harry registered when he awoke. He was nice and toasty warm. The second feeling that came was the feel of an arm wrapped tightly around his waist and lastly was the fact that everything was completely silent. There was literally not a sound in the room. Not from the fire but most importantly not from breathing or, Harry felt his muscles tensing, from his own heartbeat.

"Shhhh" the voice came from behind and Harry felt the arm around his waist tightening.

"Everything is fine my Cherub. You are safe here with me"

Harry felt a lump in his throat as he relaxed back into the bed. It was true. He was safe. Completely safe here in the arms of Fürst Raphael von Geldenburg, a Master Vampire, but most importantly Harry's new lover.

Just to test, Harry took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The feeling was so weird. For humans breathing was a completely automated action that didn't need conscious thought, but as Harry took another slow breath he realised that as a vampire he had to actually think about the action. It was logical though when he thought it a bit through. If he remembered reading the DADA chapter on vampires correctly the only reason vampires breathed was to talk and move the vocal cords. Oxygen didn't enter the body through the air, but through the blood they drank at least every week.

"Having fun my Cherub?" came the amused voice from behind him, and Harry suddenly realised that he had continued to breath carefully in and out while thinking. Okay, maybe he didn't need to concentrate that much on breathing but it also felt perfectly natural not to draw the next breath. Instead he snuggled back before hissing as shocks of pain shot up his spine from his behind.

He felt himself carefully manhandled onto his back before he dared to open his eyes. _Oh my god_! Was Harry's only thought when gazing into the honey coloured eyes above him, only they weren't only honey and red. They were a myriad of colours. The red rings around weren't only one colour but dark blood, almost black and even a little orange making them look more demonic. The eyes, that Harry had thought were honey were a range of colours from deep brown, orange, red, yellow, green, silver and even pure gold it seemed. Was this how Vampires saw all the time? Again his face must have betrayed him because the otherworldly being that was Raphael smiled indulgently before pecking Harry lightly on the lips.

"Yes, your vision would be the first to improve, since it already had some imperfections. Hm… truly lovely" Raphael was gazing into Harry's now green and red eyes with look of a fine arts dealer. Harry couldn't help but feel embarrassed and tried once more to twist away, but the pain flashed once more making Harry's brow furrow in pain.

Raphael instantly became the doting parent to his new childe as he carefully started stroking his right hand through Harry's hair.

"I'm so sorry, little one. I never meant to hurt you last night"

The comment brought flashes of lust and amazing pleasure to Harry and he couldn't help but smile at the memory. He wasn't a virgin any more!

Turning his head he smiled bashfully up at his new father, master and lover.

"It's okey, I… it was… um… nice" Harry finished a bit lamely, once more embarrassed by the teasing glint in Raphael's eyes.

"Only nice? Well, that just won't do."

And before Harry could even think of a witty comeback his lips were once more in possession of the older vampire. His mind whitened in pleasure as he opened his mouth to accept Raphael's slick tongue. In some part of his mind he noticed that the other man's lips weren't so cold as they had been last night. Harry just twisted his body to get closer when once more the pain lanced up his spine making him tear his lips away before hissing in pain.

"Oh Cherub. Here let me see"

The Count perfectly content with his own nudity it seemed leaned back on his heals before letting his hand fall on Harry's right thigh, stroking it carefully up and down.

"Let me see?"

Biting his lip Harry didn't know if he should or even could. Something deep inside him, some new instinct told him he should, because it was the job of the vampire in front of him to care for Harry. In the end, trying to squish down on his embarrassment, Harry spread his legs and let them fall on either side of the count. The movement caused another hiss of pain but he felt calmed soon enough when the Count began stroking his thighs again.

"Grab your knees and lift your legs to your chest" the Counts voice seemed a bit more urgent.

But as the command registered in Harry's mind he couldn't even fathom doing it. Biting his lip a bit he apparently hesitated for too long.

"Shhhh, my Cherub" the Count's hands were both stroking his thighs up and down. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. But I would feel much better if I could check myself how much I hurt you last night".

Harry opened his mouth to deny the fact that the Count had hurt him. That he had been completely willing and that any hurt was a necessary evil but gazing into the eyes of his new father, Harry knew that the Count really felt horrible for hurting Harry and wouldn't rest before he had healed him himself.

Therefore with much trepidation Harry grabbed his knees and lifted his legs to his chest, exposing himself like nothing else. The movement caused Harry to hiss once more in pain but it also almost made him drop his knees again as he felt something cold and slick being pressed out of his hole and trickle down his crack to the bed below. Mortified he made a sound of distress before closing his eyes.

Raphael had been enjoying his morning so far. Glad that the transformation was well underway he was beyond amazed when he finally gazed at his Cherub. He knew without a doubt that when the transformation was finished his little one would be the most beautiful jewel in the entire court, but when the boy hissed out in pain Raphael had been more then a little anxious when he saw how uncomfortable his Cherub was. Just how rough had he been last night? Deciding that despite the little ones embarrassment, he needed to check the damage himself, he asked his Cherub to expose himself. The Count though couldn't help freeze when he was once again given his new childe's amazing trust but also the most mouth-watering view he could imagine. His Cherub's hole was red and irritated by its rough abuse from last night, but the movement also pressed out copious amounts of his own seed. The possessive beast in him that had first marked Harry Potter as his stirred at the sight before purring in satisfaction knowing that his own scent would forever be found on his new childe. Without really thinking about it Raphael leaned forward and started to lick up the seed flowing from his childe.

Harry couldn't help the gasp of surprise escape him when he felt a warm wet tongue lapping at his anus. What was the Count doing? He mewled in appreciation as the warm tongue soothed the irritated skin around his opened and he couldn't help but purr as the warm hands started to gently stroke up and down the underside of his thighs.

Gasping again Harry's eyes sprang open as the Count's mouth attached itself to his opening and started to suck, _hard_. He couldn't even form words let alone think as the sucking continued and when Harry felt the tongue actually pushing into his body he gurgled low in his throat before pushing his bum towards the Count in an unconscious action. _It felt sooooo good!_ Whimpering and starting to pant unnecessary Harry began to slowly bounce in the bed trying to press that tongue deeper into his body. His cock was already hard and red and leaking precome down on his stomach between his lifted legs.

Suddenly the tongue was removed and Harry couldn't help the mewl of disappointed from escaping from the loss of sensation, however it didn't last long as a wet finger suddenly pushed all the way in. _God, how he had already come to love the feeling of something pushing into his bum! _There was only a slight burn as the pleasure completely overwhelmed the pain from yesterday. The mouth had moved up and was currently feasting on Harry's balls that were hanging exposed between his legs. Harry threw his head back as his legs began to shake from the strain. The Count seemed to be enjoying himself as he kept humming around Harry's balls as he mouthed them adding further to Harry's pleasure. The finger in his arse was slowly pushing in and out and Harry due to the abuse from last night was so sensitive that he could easily feel the finger inside him. Suddenly the finger bent and touched the spot inside Harry that the Count had found last night.

Curving his back, Harry moaned out in complete bliss as lightening pleasure shot around his poor nerves. He suddenly felt the Count's fingers on his own loosening his grip on his knees. He gladly let his legs fall to either side of the vampire but the movement made the intrusion of the finger in his arse even more present and he moaned aloud again as it brushed over his prostrate.

As the Count moved a bit up Harry's body between his legs, Harry panted and wriggled his arse to feel the finger more.

The Count chuckled at the movement, apparently amazed by Harry's submissiveness. But before he could comment the older vampire started to suck on the tip of Harry's cock. Harry grunted as he fisted the sheets at the feeling. _Oh my god!_ He finally understood why guys always liked blowjobs so much, it really was amazing, almost as good as the Count's finger in his ass once more brushing over his prostrate. Harry must have made some strange sound, because suddenly the Count started to laugh and hum around Harry's cock and that was it for the young boy. The orgasm came like a tidal wave completely whitening everything out. Harry couldn't see or hear, only feel as everything exploded.

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he was actually cradled in the Count's arms in the bathtub. Almost feeling like dying of mortification Harry realised that he had actually passed out from the orgasm. He whimpered as the arms around him tightened and pulled him more firmly to the wet pale chest.

"Don't be embarrassed my little one. The transformation had taken a lot out of you and it still isn't completed. You will most likely feel a little week till I can take you out hunting." Raphael spoke while slowly letting his hands pet Harry's wet back.

Finally daring to lift his head Harry glanced briefly around the grandiose bathroom. The bathtub itself could probably seat five people and was in the centre of the room. The walls were mosaic and depicted murals from seemingly Ancient Greece or Rome. All around the tub were candles in all different shapes and size giving a low glow to the room. Some seemed to be scented as the calming smell of what Harry's new keen sense of smell recognised as Lilac and Lavender filled the air. He finally tilted his head up to stare at the Count. Still amazed at his own vision he took a moment to glance at man taking note of his eyes, the true perfection of his skin, not to mention the fact that Harry could see each individual hair on his head and eyebrows.

Smiling a bit bashfully still a bit overwhelmed at his latest orgasm, Harry looked at the count through his eyelashes.

"Hi"

Harry knew he sounded a bit immature for an almost eighteen year old, but he found he really couldn't help his sudden submissiveness. Every instinct in his body told Harry that this man was his guardian, Master, father, mentor and lover. He could feel the power of the Vampire he was currently lying naked in the bubbly water with and he knew that he would always submit to this being. Instead of being annoyed or start despairing, Harry found it incredibly comforting, because just as he knew he would always submit, he also knew that the Count would never do anything to harm Harry, mentally or physically.

"Hi" Raphael smiled tenderly in return.

"How are you feeling?" he continued.

Harry paused at the question; trying not to answer his standard 'I'm fine'. His new father deserved more.

"I feel warm… and safe… and loved?" Harry bit his lip glancing once more at the Vampire. Raphael hadn't told him directly that he loved Harry, but he hoped nevertheless that he did. Feeling the arms tighten around him Harry was relieved beyond words when a warm smile broke out on the aristocratic face.

"Yes, my Cherub my childe, how I love and adore you"

Harry was sure that had his circulatory system still worked at human pace he would have blushed to high heaven, instead he broke out in a toothy grin that showed his Master that the transformation had moved forward again.

"I love you too, father" Harry whispered in response before settling in for a snuggle, knowing he would get it. It felt completely natural to call the man father even though he had taken Harry's virginity. Maybe it had something to do with Harry never having a proper father, or even a proper father figure. This love, compassion and safety was what Harry had always thought he would find with a father. The fact that he found his father sinfully sexy and attractive was just the vampiric side of the bond and felt just as natural as _not_ breathing.

"And how are you feeling back there? Hm? Not too sore after this morning I hope?" there was a slight teasing tone in the voice, but also concern for his wellbeing that warmed Harry's colder body.

"Better, but a bit empty"

Harry froze completely when he realised what he had said. _What?_ Raphael didn't move either, as he understood what his lover meant.

"You enjoy feeling something inside you?" the tone was a bit curios but not accusing, so Harry didn't feel like he had said anything wrong. Instead he buried his head on Raphael's shoulder and slipped his arms around the man's waist under the water.

"Yes" he whispered shyly.

"Hmmm" it was an understanding 'hum' but it really didn't tell Harry anything. He waited a little while but when the Count didn't say anything further Harry settled back into the warm water. The two spend another good twenty minutes in the bathroom and Harry felt pampered beyond belief when Raphael carefully washed ever inch of Harry's body with a sponge, before rinsing his black curly hair. Harry gladly returned the favour and enjoyed being able to run his hands all over the smooth torso of the Count and before he knew it Harry was hard again. Feeling embarrassed over his raging hormones Harry hurriedly got out of the tub and headed to the shelves where all the towels seemed to be kept. Grabbing a huge white fluffy one he quickly wrapped it around himself to hide his stiff member.

The sound of water sloshing told Harry that Raphael had also got up and as Harry tried to picture something gross to weaken his erection the sound of feet tapping the tiles only told Harry that Raphael was walking towards him… naked.

Feeling arms slid around him he was turned around sharply before lips descended forcefully on his own. It took only seconds for Harry to forget his condition and let the towel fall as he raised his arms to hold the Count in place as he firmly ravaged Harry's mouth.

Finally released Harry couldn't help the dreamy expression cover his face as he felt another kiss dropped onto his forehead.

"Never be ashamed of your reaction to me, my love. It is a great compliment and I never want you to hide that lovely body from my view. Understood?"

Harry bit his lip and nodded and was secretly pleased that he hadn't been rejected.

"Now" the Count began and Harry lifted his gaze to look at his father who was still dripping wet and naked. "Go lie on the edge of the bed Cherub, but make sure that your feet are hanging on the outside." Tilting his head at the order, Harry nevertheless walked out of the bathroom. He cock bounced up and down at the movement making Harry bite his lip to prevent a moan from escaping. The bed was still unmade, but being so big Harry easily avoided lying in the wet patches he knew what was. Feeling a bit shy again, Harry braced himself before lying on his back in the silk making sure that he was so close to the edge that his feet were dangling off.

Only a minute later the older Vampire walked into the room. Well, actually it was more like stalked in Harry's opinion. His honey red eyes were gleaming as they glanced over Harry's body and he couldn't help but shiver, almost feeling the path the eyes were taking. The vampire smiled a feral smile, teeth and all that made Harry gulp and his cock twitch. Raphael glanced down at the red cock and Harry could feel himself harden further as the man licked his lips sensually.

"Although I desperately want to, I will not take you again so soon. You need your energy especially since we don't know what the day will bring." The man startled Harry out of his admiring. At the mention of what today was, Harry despaired a bit. Though he had willingly given himself to Raphael, he knew that nobody else would respect his decision and Harry worried how far they would go to get him back. Biting his lip he frowned. What if they tried to kidnap him? Or hurt Raphael? Harry couldn't bare that.

"Hey hush" broke Harry out of his depressing thoughts. Raphael had sat down on the bed and was slowly stroking Harry's stomach with his left hand.

"Everything will be fine. I promised I will protect you, and I will keep it. After this, I will introduce you to the court and you will see the true power of the Bavarian vampires." Count Raphael ended, sounding a bit smug, but it really reassured Harry who smiled lovingly up at his new father.

The hand that had been stroking his stomach suddenly grabbed his cock and started slowly stroking it in light, barely there strokes making Harry gasp at the sudden movement.

"But first…" the vampire smiled evilly and Harry felt himself begin to pant at the mere sight. "I believe some one was feeling a bit empty?" Harry would normally have turned his head away in mortification, but he was currently trying not to beg the man move his hand faster. Raphael seemed to know what his slow movements were doing because before Harry realised he had risen from the bed and kneeled down next to the bed.

"Put your legs over my shoulders and down my back" Harry gulped. _Oh my!_ Slowly he places his naked legs over the vampires shoulder. However he squeaked in surprise when the vampire drew his entire body towards the edge. In the end Harry's arse was hanging over the side as he braced his feet over the man's shoulder and down his back.

"Spread your cheeks" the command was so heated and Harry could feel the vampire's breath fall over his bum. Nervously he moved his hands down his body and placed his hands on either cheek. Taking an unnecessary breath, Harry slowly exhaled as he drew his cheeks apart exposing his most intimate place to the vampire. Privately Harry was amazed that he did this so readily this time. He could still feel a bit embarrassment, but not nearly as much as this morning. It felt good to let the Vampire, his master, command his body. Relaxing completely Harry closed his eyes and waited patiently.

Raphael was actually wondering when his little one would stop shocking him so. Not only did it seem that his Cherub was perfectly submissive to Raphael's own nature but his trust in his new Master seemed to be strengthening by the hour. Although Raphael mourned the loss of the headstrong personality of the boy that had marched into his chamber last night and stubbornly removed his clothes, Raphael knew that that behaviour had only been a front to hide a scarred, scared and unloved child. In time, his Cherub would come into his own and blossom beautifully with proper love and affection. Moaning quietly at the hands spreading the white globes Raphael knew he would take exceedingly good care of his little Angel. But in the mean time, Raphael licked his lips in eagerness.

Harry gasped deeply; eyes still closed at he felt the first touch of the man's tongue. The action was so intimate and encompassing that Harry felt lost in the sensations Raphael was producing.

Soon enough though Harry was moaning and begging as the tongue kept fucking him towards his third orgasm with his new lover.

"Please, Raphael. Need… " Harry couldn't finished as once again the Vampire had put his lips around Harry's hole and started sucking. Howling into the bedroom Harry arms and legs started to shake at the strain. He was so close!

That was when he felt it. Something hard and cold started to push against his entrance. It wasn't Raphael's fingers but Harry welcomed the intrusion anyways. He suddenly felt a hand start stroking his cock and he couldn't help but arching and pushing himself deeper on the thing that was penetrating him. He twisted in the sheets and moaned as the object stretched him further then before. He hissed as the burning started but moaned for Raphael to keep going. He wanted more.

As the burn almost became too much the object suddenly hit Harry's prostrate before seemingly slipping in firmly. But it didn't matter really, because at the touch on his prostrate Harry was coming in the strong hand still stroking his cock up and down in twisting motions.

"Raphael, oh! OH!"

Feeling completely boneless, Harry was nevertheless glad that he had avoided fainting this time. Being manhandled he felt himself twisted in the sheets as his legs were moved to lie on the bed. Feeling a hand stroking through his hair, Harry opened his eyes to gaze lovingly at the being sitting by the bed.

"Do you need me to…?" Harry trailed off throwing a vague hand gesture towards the vampire's groin he couldn't really see from his position laying on the edge of the bed.

"No need" The man smiled all teeth again.

"You mean…"

"That I came from you begging me to fuck you harder with my tongue. Absolutely!" The man grinned again eyes twinkling at his childe's groan of embarrassment. Though secretly pleased that he had such an effect on the Master Vampire, Harry really didn't want to think about it too closely. Moving around a bit self-consciously Harry suddenly became aware that the object that Raphael had pushed into him was still in his anus. Swearing he could actually feel a blush forming Harry reached back to pull what ever it was out of his body. He didn't get far though, before Raphael's grabbed his hand.

"And what do you think you are doing?"

"I… you… you pushed something…" Harry trailed off, having no idea what to say in the face of those smiling honey eyes and laughing smile.

"Ah, but I remember a little Cherub telling me how empty he was feeling"

Harry lowered his head in embarrassment letting his arm fall aborted by his side. Wiggling around a bit, Harry couldn't deny the truth. He had indeed been feeling empty in the bathtub but now as he clenched a bit around the object he didn't, he only felt pleasantly full. Raising his hand he covered his face in embarrassment.

He couldn't believe that he really wanted to leave what ever it was in his arse, but to his ever-lasting mortification he felt like it belonged back there.

"No, don't be embarrassed, my little childe"

His master crawled into bed beside him and pulled Harry into his arms.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"What is it?" Harry gathered his courage before looking up at his father.

"First things first. Do you want me to remove it?" Harry bit his lip thinking.

Slowly he felt his father's hand caress his back before reaching his bum, where he grabbed whatever it was pushed into Harry's body and pulled it out a bit. Harry couldn't help but gasping and arching as he felt the delicious pressure on his opening. The object was pushed back in again and Harry practically purred as it fit snugly inside of him

"I take that as a 'no' then?" Raphael asked a bit amused moving his hand up Harry's body to run it through his hair.

"No, I like it." Harry finally admitted. He got a proper smile and a mind-numbing kiss in return. "But what is it?" he asked again. This time the Count smiled before twisting his upper body over to the nightstand still carrying the silver bowl from last night. Opening one of the draws the count pulled out something black and gave it to Harry. Holding the object up the light, Harry bit his lip when he understood a bit better what was inside of him. The object's top was shaped like a cone and Harry understood that the tip was what he had first felt. It then widened down the cone, and Harry knew where the burning feeling had come from, before shrinking into about a third of the size, which ended in a small flat disk that Harry presumed the Count and pulled and pushed with.

"This one is actually slightly smaller then the one in you at the moment" Raphael teased and Harry couldn't help but throwing the object on the bed before hiding his face in his father's shoulder.

"Hey, my love" the man hugged Harry to him so completely, that he couldn't help forget everything. The older man started to kiss Harry's throat and face and then the rubber object in his ass didn't really matter, since he knew his father loved him regardless.

Breathing out and hugging the man to him Harry couldn't help repeat.

"Love you"

"Love you too, my Cherub" his father hugged him tightly again before sighing.

"Ah, but as much as I would like to spend the rest of the day in bed with you, we must get dressed and down to the Hall. You need to feed properly I think…" the man tilted Harry's head back before asking him to open his mouth. Tilting Harry's head to the side Raphael examined his little ones new sharper canines before kissing him once more.

"Not much left now. The last part of the transformation is the ability to rapidly heal. It's with the almost instantaneous healing that we also receive our immortality." His father explained as Harry bit his lip in though.

"Am I safe from the other courtiers?" His father merely smiled lovingly at him before gathering him once more in a hug.

"Yes, my little one. You are completely safe. You are superior too all of them being my childe and soon you will find your power is stronger then ever before." They kissed once more before Harry was pulled out of bed. Walking a bit gingerly on the carpet, Harry was acutely aware of the object in his arse moving around for every step he took. It felt amazingly good but Harry was aware that he most likely would have a raging hard-on within the hour.

"Problem, my love?" glancing over at his father he could see the teasing gleam in the man's eyes. Not being able to help himself Harry crossed his arms across his chest before he pouted. The older man's eyes softened immediately before he walked the few steps over and enveloped Harry in a warm hug.

"You don't have to be even the slightest bit embarrassed. Vampires are extremely sexual creatures and I can already tell you that I will have a hard time keeping both my eyes, thoughts and hands away from your loveliness today." The man admitted before kissing Harry thoroughly once more. Harry was quickly becoming addicted to those lovely kisses and the way they made his toes curl and his skin warm.

As the kiss ended, Harry stood still and watched as elder vampire marched over to a baroque wardrobe in the far corner of the room that he had completely missed. It was a massive piece of furniture and was full of delicate woodcarvings. The Count threw the doors open before sorting through some clothes. The opposite strip tease Harry was subjected to after almost made him whimper. He would have to learn how to dress his new lover, because it really was a sin not to touch all that smooth pale skin. The man turned with a few pieces of fabric before depositing them on the bed.

"I will definitely have to call the tailor today, as I believe that everything I own is far to big on you"

Placing the garments on the messy bed the count picked up Harry's old worn jeans that were still lying on the floor were he had thrown them the night before. Receiving a new pair of silk boxer Harry gratefully pulled them, but had to bit his lip harshly to prevent a moan from escaping as the plug in his arse brushed against his prostrate when he bent over. His father smiled laughingly, but luckily kept his mouth shut. Pulling on the jeans was just as erotic, and Harry ended up thinking about Vernon Dursley eating dinner to will his forming erection away.

In the end he was almost panting as he stood in his jeans, sans shirt in the bedroom.

"Mmm… delicious" The Count licked his lips gazing at his new childe before shaking himself.

"As I said, I have little that would fit, but I would be very much obliged if you would wear this" his mate said as he raised the garment up from the bed. Harry walked slowly over and let the man slip the top over his head. Harry smiled happily as he felt his lover's hands carefully smooth out the wrinkles in the silky fabric caressing his skin.

"How do I look?"

"Mmm…. Edible."

Harry laughed, the man had sounded so serious.

"But come, let me show you what perfection looks like" The Count beckoned Harry over to the gold-framed mirror hanging on the wall beside the wardrobe. _OH!_ Harry had almost forgot about it. Focusing for a split second he noticed that he still wasn't breathing. What else had changed? Walking slowly over to the mirror, he took a deep breath trying to reassure himself before stepping in front of it. Another deep breath was needed before Harry lifted his gaze to look at the ethereal being staring back at him.

_Huh?_ That couldn't be him. Harry shook his head and noted with some surprise that the figure in the mirror did the same. _Oh Merlin!_ The being in the mirror was still lithe and a bit on the short side just how Harry had been, but that was where the similarities stopped. The being gazing back at him had black hair that seemed almost blue in the morning sun that washed through the windows in the room. It was the same length as before, but while Harry's hair had been messy, it seemed now to be carefully styled into luscious black curls beginning from his ears. It looked like something belonging to a Botticelli angel or a porcelain doll. His skin that had been bronzed was as pale as Raphael's and Harry noticed just as flawless. Lifting his hands he also took notice of the seemingly manicured nails and smooth hands. Every indication of Quidditch was gone and his palms seemed as smooth as a newborn baby's. His eyes had already gained the red-ring around the pupils, as was characteristic of the vampires. The green in his eyes however wasn't just emerald anymore. Harry could see forests, grass, leaves, glaciers, lakes and emeralds reflected back, indeed they seemed to flow and glitter like the northern lights. His face as well seemed to be smoother and dare he say it a bit more feminine. The jeans were just as worn as they had been before, but the top Raphael had chosen made Harry wrap his arms around his chest in embarrassment. It was more a tunic with three-quarter arms and though green it was almost completely see-through letting Harry's nipples and defined stomach show easily.

"Such perfection" the Count whispered into Harry's ear as he came to stand behind him. Arms slipped around his waist and Harry automatically tilted his head to expose his neck to his father. The man started to kiss up and down his neck before hugging Harry to him closely.

"Any regrets?" the tone was unreadable, but Harry knew his new lover was nervous awaiting the verdict.

Locking eyes with the red honey eyes in the mirror Harry made sure his conviction was shining through.

"None"

"Good"

They stood there a second more, before Harry suddenly realised something odd. They were both standing in front of a mirror… clearly visible.

"What… but I thought vampires didn't have reflections?"

The Count laughed before hugging Harry to his chest again.

"Nonsense. We aren't soulless, Harry. And though many of us have special abilities, all of us still retain out reflections." Harry knew that the DADA books written by prejudice wizards were most likely wrong, but that still didn't stop the sigh of relief escaping. He hadn't really believed that he had lost his soul, but it was still nice to hear.

"Come. No doubt that old man is stomping his feet in my Hall waiting to collect you."

Harry smiled a bit sinister.

"Won't he be disappointed." Harry returned feeling the vindictive pleasure of knowing he would completely surprise the Headmaster.

"You are an evil little devil aren't you" Harry couldn't help but smirk at his father's teasing tone.

"I try"

The demon's laugh lingered as Count Raphael von Geldenburg and a newly turned Harry James Potter left the bedroom to join the vampire court and let the British Wizarding World know exactly where to shove it.

* * *

**Note:**

**Please review!**

**The question is… now what? I have no idea where to take this? What about an xover with Star Trek? Any opinions?**


	3. The despair of the Many

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine in these universe and plain of existence… though I beg you tread carefully lest you tread on my kinky fantasies involving the characters:D**

**Warnings: Well not that much actually. A slight voyeuristic tendency from out little Harry and a LOT of character bashing! Delicious really**

**Note: This is a really long chapter with sixteen pages (longer than by Bachelor thesis:) and it was iffy to write as I felt I needed to be in a slight sadistic mood… hope it worked out well!**

**AN: Hi Elpin! Susse magen din!  
**

----:----

**Chapter 3: The despair of the Many**

The sitting room beyond was vaguely recognisable from last night. Harry had received a portkey to the Count's castle for their February meeting and he could still see the six-pence hat that had served as the transport item lying abandoned by the baroque couch. The windows still showed it was day but it seemed to be waning. Harry wondered what time it was, but there were no clocks in the room and his wand had been taken from him before he arrived. Apparently the Headmaster was afraid that Harry would fight the vampire too much if he were allowed to retain his weapon of choice. Harry could feel his anger building but the arm that slipped around his waist hugging him to Raphael reminded him that revenge would be his.

"I thought vampires slept during the day?" Harry found his curiosity couldn't wait as they walked down the hallway beyond.

"You are correct. We prefer the night, but that doesn't mean we can't be up during the day. It's just harder to hide what we are in the revealing light of the sun"

"Oh"

"But shouldn't I be feeling the need to sleep?"

Raphael laughed gazing fondly down at his childe. He knew that these first weeks would most likely be filled with endless questions. But then again it was his job to teach his childe everything about being a vampire and surviving like on.

"You are still too attached to the sun. Your body is still transforming and is used to your mortal sleeping patterns. Soon enough you will feel like me the lethargy that comes with the sun's rays"

Harry hummed understandingly.

They walked down several halls passing mirrors, paintings, tapestries, vases, flowers and many other objects but no other people. They finally came to a pair of twisting stairs before Harry's curiosity peaked again.

"What about… um… food?"

Harry asked a bit embarrassed. He knew he would be drinking blood soon enough and though the thought hadn't been appealing last night today it wasn't all that unpleasant.

"When will I be hungry? How often will I need to feed? When will you take me hunting? What do you…"

He was interrupted by the warm rich laughter of his new father.

"Peace, my Cherub. I will answer all your questions."

Harry smiled as he was kissed on the forehead knowing his inquisitiveness wasn't bothering the Count.

"As a new childe you will receive most of your blood from me in the first week. It will strengthen the bond between us further and as you will discover a great source of comfort. I will take you feeding soon as your canines sharpen fully"

That made Harry aware that he did indeed have some sharper teeth. Running his tongue across them he hummed in wonder.

"Careful. Though a vampire's skin is hardened, our canines are nevertheless extremely sharp. You will most likely bite your tongue accidentally several times before you learn. As for hunting, there is a reason why my castle is hidden in these forests. There is plenty of wildlife surrounding us and for those of us that prefer mortals, the city of Munich is not far away and has Germany's third largest population letting us blend in easily. Also it's simple to cross over the border into the Czech Republic or Austria. "

"So we can drink animal blood?"

"Oh yes my Cherub. There is nothing wrong with animal blood. It can be thrilling to hunt down prey in the forests around here, as you soon will discover. But still there really is nothing more exhilarating then hunting down unsuspecting humans." The Count's voice was hushed as he if he was reliving a particularly exciting hunt.

Harry swallowed a bit nervously. He couldn't really picture himself jumping unsuspecting humans. After all it was only last night he was one himself.

"Um…. Do you always kill them?" Harry asked a bit timidly, not knowing if his question would offend his new Master or not.

He received a chuckle and a hug in reply.

"My sweet little one. Still so innocent, hmm? The answer is, no. We don't always kill the humans. If we take care of our diet and feed several times during the week we can easily manage with only a few mouthfuls, something the human body can easily accommodate. You will most likely meet some of the human pets my courtiers like to keep. Even so you will find many of the courtiers prefer killing their prey. I know it may seem a little cold and ruthless, but you need to realise my childe that vampires are on the top of the food chain. Mortals are food."

After the rather impassioned speech they were left in silence as the walked towards a pair of large ornate doors. Harry was pondering. It felt weird thinking like that and Harry couldn't help liken it to pureblood supremacists back in England. They too thought they were so much better then Muggles. Biting his lip carefully Harry glanced up at the Count. Raphael didn't seem like a man of much prejudice, and Harry knew he was very old and had seen more then he could even imagine. Vampires were superior though… They were faster, smarter, had better senses and fed on blood. It was perhaps natural. As humans kept and killed pigs and cows for their food vampires fed on humans. Then again cows and pigs weren't that aware as humans were of themselves. But what about dogs? They were smart, loyal and definitely had feelings And Harry knew that in some places in Asia dog could just as easily be on the Menu. Was it really the same?

Unfortunately Harry didn't have more time to think on this, as the huge doors in front of him seem to open magically on their approach. The hall beyond was huge, and not that different from the Great Hall back at Hogwarts.

The stone floor was covered in several oriental carpets and different shades of red. There were sofas, chairs and tables in various sizes and styles placed all around the room but leaving an area in the middle cleared for walking. The front of the room was raised a bit up from the floor and there were several high-backed sofas stuffed with pillows placed around the biggest and most elaborate one in the centre. There were also two enormous ornate fireplaces on either side of the room still unlit. The light currently came from the three large stain-glass windows behind the platform. In the dying light of day Harry could just make out the scenes from several blood battles it seemed. There were also three large golden chandeliers in the ceiling but they too weren't lighted yet.

As they walked up the carpets in the centre of the room towards the raised platform Harry became keenly aware of the whispers from the various occupants of the sofas around the room. There weren't that many people here it seemed but from the small glances Harry dared to take he could see a good mix between men and woman, all pale beautiful vampires and all in various styles of clothing. Everything from baroque clothing in the same style Raphael was wearing to leather pants as one male with nipple rings seemed to be wearing.

As they approached the front a man who had been sitting on one of the couches to the left hunched over a writing desk and papers glanced up and seeing Raphael quickly got up and walked towards them.

"My Lord!" his tone of voice was awed but still riddled with questions. He was looking curiously and appraisingly towards Harry making him lower his gaze as he was put under such scrutiny.

"Ah, Constantine, just the nephew I was looking for. Let me introduce you to someone very special. Harry meet my nephew Constantine von Geldenburg. Constantine meet Harry Potter, my new childe and companion."

The whispers increased exponentially at the announcement as Raphael's voice easily carried around the hall. Harry suddenly found the carpet very interesting; as he felt extremely exposed especially in the see through shirt he was wearing. He supposed he should have felt a slight chill in the drafty castle but right now he only felt naked.

He suddenly found himself hugged from behind as Raphael's arms came round him. Harry sighed into the embrace feeling infinitely safer now.

"No need to be embarrassed my little one. Constantine is the Majordomo in my court and is responsible for the day-to-day business. He can answer most of the your questions as well my Cherub."

Harry felt his tense muscles loosen almost immediately at his father's presence and finally got the guts to study the vampire in front of him. Raphael's nephew seemed to be the same height and build as his new lover. The family resemblance continued in the man's honey and red eyes but he unlike Raphael had dark brown hair and a much rounder face. He still looked aristocratic but perhaps not as intimidating as the Count. His was dressed in a similar fashion as Raphael. But were the Count's frock was deep blood velvet riddled with pearls and gold thread, the Majordomo's frock while still beautiful was a much more conservative dark blue, clearly showing his lower station. Harry smiled a bit nervously up at him and got a friendly toothy smile in return.

"Hello, shy little Consort, I understand it is for you that all this fretting is about"

Harry frowned a bit wondering what the man meant but Raphael seemed to know what was going on.

"Ah! Has that annoying old man given you trouble, nephew?"

He received a chuckle in reply, which made Harry's worry lessen a bit. After all it couldn't be too horrible if the man was laughing about Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light? He was pushed forward a bit and found himself walking with the two vampire's towards the raised area. Raphael seated himself in the plush couch in the middle, which seemed overflowing with silk pillows in all shape and sizes and before Harry could ask where or what he should be doing he was unceremoniously dragged onto Raphael's lap. The movement was gentle but that didn't stop the plug in Harry's behind making its presence agonizingly known and he couldn't help but moan and squirm deliciously in his father's lap.

A chuckle made Harry aware he had closed his eyes in bliss.

"What a delicious moan my little Cherub"

If his heart could beat Harry swore he would be tomato red at the moment. He was leaning with his left side towards Raphael with both his legs tossed over the man's legs as the Count leant back into the couch. Constantine had currently pulled up a beautifully carved high-backed chair. His rich velvet clothes glittered a little in the afternoon light as he displaying the teasing grin on his lips that made Harry close his eyes in embarrassment.

"No need to be shy, my little one. I told you vampires are very sexual beings and it pleases me so to hear and feel you."

If Harry wasn't already dead he knew he would perish from mortification. The Hall had gone silent when the Count and his Majordomo had begun conversing and the Count's voice easily carried around in large room meaning Harry's moan of pleasure had as well. Biting his lip he glanced up at his father, feeling somehow ashamed and in need of reassurance. Raphael did not fail and his easily wrapped his arms tightly around Harry before delivering one of those toe curling kisses he adored.

Several minutes later Harry rested his head on Raphael's shoulder before sighing in happiness.

"My Lord is right, little consort. You should never be ashamed over your body and I must admit that it is a great pleasure both to see and hear you as well. You have chosen very well my Lord. The little consort is a true beauty."

Raphael chuckled again agreeing with his nephew. Harry managed to peek out from his long hair and glance at Constantine.

"Thank you" he almost whispered. Still slightly embarrassed that all the other occupants in the Hall had heard their conversation.

"It is true, little one. You moans are truly lovely to hear. Tell me, I would think My Lord would have tired you out this morning?" The teasing glint was back in the honey/red eyes and he could feel Raphael's chest shake as he laughed.

"No… well yes, but… I…" Harry hid his head again in the shoulder and felt one of the Count large hands come up and gently stroke up and down his shoulder.

"Ah, still so shy my little Cherub. And as for you Constantine, I will have you know that my Harry was indeed a virgin until last night. And the reason that his moans are so delicious this morning is because he was aching so much for me that I would not have gotten out of bed had I not found something to satisfy him until our next joining." Harry tried to pretend he didn't hear that but the Count's voice was so smug, satisfied and proud when informing his nephew about their bedroom activities that Harry could feel some of his own reservations fall away. He felt somehow warmed at his lover's arrogant tone and knew that he too was on some deep level very proud that he had been able to give his virginity to his new father.

"You mean he has…"

"Oh yes he has a lovely black plug stretching and filling him up till I can be inside him again."

"My my! Truly a fine consort then, if he already aches for you"

The vampire laughed while Constantine once more congratulated his Lord on such a find. And truly if Raphael thought about it really was amazing. Glancing down at the head of heavenly black curls still hiding in his shoulder Raphael knew pure bliss. His little one was still slightly wriggling on his lap most likely trying to alleviate himself in any manner and judging by the bulge in his little once tight jeans it seemed that his childe's embarrassment over his own body's needs were quickly disappearing.

The moment of levity however quickly disappeared at Constantine's next question.

"What will we do about that _wizard_?" the vampire spat out the word 'wizard' in the same manner Snape used to spit out Harry's last name and it finally made Harry lift his head from his father's shoulder and focus back. Despite being mortified that the entire Hall knew he was aching so for his lover that he needed a plug revenge against Dumbledore and his cohorts was still much more important.

"Don't worry about them. This will be over by evening and then hopefully those despicable creatures will never darken our forest again"

The words were filled with such malice that it seemed even Constantine was taken aback as his golden eyes widened and the hush that filled the Hall was tense in fright. Even Harry had frozen his slight wiggling at the hatred from his lover and he suddenly felt a tiny hint of pity for the Order that would have to face the Counts wrath. Raphael's eyes were glowing and they seemed to be sucking in the very light from the room. Harry actually swore he could see the shadows moving around the Hall. The Count's sharp canines were also bared in a feral grimace showing everybody just how angry he was.

"My Lord" the Majordomo's voice was much more quiet and respectful and Harry realised that this was the tone used between a Vampire Lord and his underling.

"May I ask what they have done that has displeased you so? After all I believe that your goal for many years has been meeting with the young Harry Potter and it seems he is now fully yours."

Harry felt the arms around him tighten and snuggled into the embrace knowing instinctively that his father's wrath was not focused on him.

"Those despicable beings sold their hero into my arms. The Headmaster told me he would willingly come to me. Instead I opened my door last night to find a disillusioned, frightened and virginal youth that had been ordered to pleasure me in what ever way I would desire. They all betrayed my Cherub and for a war he has no interest in fighting. They will pay"

The last past was practically growled out into the room and Harry was pretty sure that the temperature in the Hall had dropped several degrees.

Harry tried to calm his father as the arms around him were actually shaking in rage. Twisting his head he opened his mouth and ever so gently scraped his newly sharpened teeth over the vampire's vulnerable neck. What instinct drove him to do this Harry knew not but it seemed to work instantly as the tension flowed out from the vampire under him and his lips were soon once more seized in a fierce kiss to which he instantly submitted.

Several minutes of intense kissing Harry was also lying back in the pillows of the couch beside his father but still had his feet thrown across the man's lap and his right arm wrapped around his chest. He was still blissed out from the amazing kiss and was a little proud that his very presence seemed to calm the Count as the muscles under his fingertips loosened.

"Ah, little Consort! You will be very much loved if it all it takes to cool out Lord's temper is a kiss from your sweet lips!"

Harry opened his eyes again to find Constantine grinning at the pair of them. Harry couldn't help but smirk a bit at this causing the other vampire to start chuckling.

"Hmpf."

Harry couldn't help but smiled amusedly at the undignified and pouting sound from the Count.

"Alas, perhaps it was for the best. My temper is known to be volatile even in the best of occasions but in this matter I would wish to be sharp and not clouded by anger. After all 'revenge is a dish best served cold' and this _Dumbledore_ will experience it at it's fullest. Tell me nephew, is the wizard alone or has he brought most of that wretched Order as well"

The mood sobered quickly and Constantine's face became business-like once more.

"He has indeed brought half of the school it seems. Beside himself it seems he's brought two school teachers, a black pale one that I could have sworn was one of our kin despite his foul smell, and old witch that smelt suspiciously like cats. Two dozen red-heads it seems, another witch and wizard and… and a…", he trailed off seemingly not wanting to utter the last.

"And…-!" Raphael started impatiently as it was clear that his Majordomo was having difficulty finishing.

"A… a werewolf, my Lord"

The reaction to the last statement boggled Harry's mind. His Master hissed in anger baring his teeth for the Court as furious whispers started in the Hall. It seemed like everybody in the room was extremely angry at Lupin's presence and even Constantine's mouth was pressed into a thin line clearly showing his displeasure.

"Raphael?"

Harry dared to ask wondering why Lupin being a werewolf was so terrible. Despite not being bothered or frightened about the man's furry problem he still really didn't like the professor considering the man had never bothered to contact Harry all the years he had lived alone and abused with the Dursleys.

"Don't worry, Cherub. I will not let anything happen to you. Dumbledore is stepping on my last reserves of patience. Not only did he force both my Court and I up at this ungodly hour to 'deliver' you back to them, but he also is so insufferable that he brings a werewolf into my domain. That insult will NOT stand.

"I don't…"

"You will, my precious. The second you smell that filth your instincts will warn you of the danger. Werewolf bites and claws are among the few things in the world that can cause damage to a vampire. And to bring one unannounced into a Vampiric Court is extremely insulting."

"Now" Raphael asked once more turning to a still agitated Constantine. "How long have they been here?"

"Since a quarter to twelve, My Lord. His demands and threats have increased during the day. His last comment was that if we didn't hand Harry Potter over he would reveal our location to both the Dark Lord and the Ministry of Great Britain. Apparently, he believes that the British Ministry will actually take some sort of action against us if we insist in 'kidnapping' their hero…" the vampire shook his head in mock despair.

"Is he really that gullible? That misinformed?"

His Master noticed Harry's curiosity at the remark as he turned to hug warmly him before explaining with mirth in his voice.

"I think that the good Headmaster has forgotten that Great Britain really isn't the power in Europe it once was. Maybe he has even forgotten that this is Germany and that the German Ministerium will NEVER abide British arrogance. You see, my Love, while the British Wizarding World remains isolated on their little island believing still in their perceived superiority the rest of Wizarding Europe has moved ahead. I even believe that if the British MoM were to launch an actual attacks against my castle that even the French Ministry would come to our aid."

"Most assuredly, my Lord"

Harry's green/red eyes showed his surprise at that. Because he was Muggle raised he had always thought that the Wizarding World was a bit behind in times. Many customs and tools long ago abandoned by the mundane world opting for newer and more effective methods and inventions where still in use by Wizards. Harry had never thought that the stagnation was only isolated to the British Isles. He had so much to learn and see!

Another kiss was dropped to his forehead before Raphael once more turned to his Majordomo.

"And the others? Is Carmilla still in the castle? Heinrich? Johann?"

"Yes, my Lord. The presence of the wizards raised them all early this morning. I believe most were just off hunti..-" Constantine's speech was cut off as the a smaller side-door to the Hall opened.

In walked what Harry believed had to be more of Raphael's family. There were seven more vampire's approaching the platform. The five men were also dressed in baroque inspired clothes, though still not as ornate or expensive as Raphael's. The two beautiful vampire woman, one with the same red/brown hair as the Count, the other shocking blond wore both rich flamboyant baroque brocade dresses with seemingly miles of lace. They were all beautiful and Harry could feel their power and strength washing through the Hall at their entrance.

"Ah! There you all are! I see the prospect of entertainment has awoken you early?"

Two of the vampires at the back chuckled in response.

"Yes, come here. I will introduce you all to my lovely little Cherub and love. Cherub these are the von Geldenburgs that still live permanently in the castle."

The blond haired woman and a very skinny dark-haired male vampire wearing a chocolate brown frock approached first and were introduced as Heinrich, Raphael's first cousin, and his wife Beatrice. The skinny vampire's icy façade seem to melt when looking at Harry and both were surprisingly pleasant with Beatrice actually cooing a bit at Harry. The pair settled into one of the other couches behind the central one. The next three male vampires where introduced. One as Johann, Raphael's younger brother and his consort Etienne, who even Harry could see before he revealed his accented English was definitely French. The third was a seemingly single and very handsome redhead named Bran and was also one of Raphael's cousins. The red/brown haired woman that Harry had guessed to be Carmilla turned out to be Raphael's sister and she much like Beatrice spent a moment cooing over Harry's looks before gazing sternly at her brother and more or less ordering Raphael to take Harry to the tailor later in the evening. Harry was more then a little amused that the rather diminutive woman made even Raphael swallow a bit nervously. Her husband wore a slightly different styled blue frock that went well with his sun-kissed blond hair and blue eyes and turned out to be a Swedish vampire named Espen. When they too had seated themselves in one of the couches around Harry finally felt his nerves building in the subdued chattering that ha started.

He would soon be facing all of his previous family and they would no doubt see his turning as a betrayal. But as soon as that thought formed Harry almost sneered angrily, he was after all not the one who betrayed first. He had no guilt.

"Fear not, my love. You will not be taken from me this day. That I promise" Harry smiled genuinely trusting his sire and leant up towards Raphael pouting his lips clearly waiting for another kiss which he was quickly granted.

"The curtain is about to rise. Now Harry, there are a couple of rules that I need you to follow, understood?"

Harry nodded rather obediently curious why Raphael would suddenly start to exercise his power as Harry's sire.

"The first is that you will NOT leave this couch. You will stay firmly seated here until I tell otherwise understood? I will not have them portkeying you away if I am out of reach."

Harry nodded and kissed his father in promise. He could most certainly understand that and had no desire to be kidnapped back to those hypocritical people.

"Second, feel free to insult or curse them as much as you want, but try not to interrupt me. Alright?"

Harry though puzzled quickly agreed. He had almost believed that Raphael would want him to keep his mouth shut but this worked out rather nicely. He really was burning to deliver some scathing comments to those backstabbers.

"Good!"

"Now, Constantine! You may retrieve our 'guests'."

The vampire bowed gracefully with a small smirk playing on his lips before pushing the chair out of sight and heading towards the opposite door of where Raphael's extended family entered. The Hall to Harry's surprise had filled up with many more vampires then earlier. And as the light of day steadily faded from the large stain-glass windows behind them both of the massive open fireplaces in the Hall suddenly burst to life startling Harry quite a bit. The chandeliers hanging overhead also suddenly started to glow as the tiny flames of hundreds of candles began burning with the help of magic. The light in the Hall was adequate in the early evening but the fire cast a dangerous glow onto the skin of all the Vampires present making their demonic nature show clearly in their faces.

----:----

It was less then three deep French kisses later that the huge double doors at the end of the Hall, which Harry and Raphael had arrived through earlier, opened to reveal Constantine leading a group of people that Harry really had no desire to ever see again. Albus Dumbledore's fuchsia robes with wands shooting yellow stars stood glaringly out, but the man's jovial smiling face didn't fool Harry for a second. His improved eyesight could easily make out the anger and impatience in those icy blue orbs. McGonagall and Snape were flanking the Headmaster as he trotted almost gaily down the carpet behind Constantine. On the left were some of the Weasleys including bushy _Besserwisser_ Hermione whilst Remus and Sirius walked on the right. As they started to pass the couches and chairs with the seated vampires they were assaulted by hissed insults and angry growls all of them directed towards the werewolf. To Harry's surprise Sirius, his own godfather, suddenly wrapped an arm around Lupin's waist glaring at the growling vampire before pulling Lupin towards the centre of the group shielding him from the court. Harry controlled his face as he felt another stab of betrayal stab through him. Was that the reason Sirius never bothered to spend any time with Harry? Was he too busy with his intimate relationship with Lupin to bother with his own godson? Harry almost felt like bashing his head to a wall for his own stupidity. He should have seen this coming.

McGonagall and Snape both showed their distaste at their surroundings while Ron, Ginny and Hermione was looking admiringly at the handsome visage of Raphael, seemingly not noticing Harry yet. Harry wanted to bare his own fangs at the three. _Raphael was his!_ Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were also looking around in clear distaste and ignorance. Bill was the only other Weasley present and he was looking more then a little nervous and seemed to be fingering his wand eyes darting around the Hall towards the angry vampires.

After leading them up to the stand in the cleared area in front of the raised platform Constantine walked up and stood slightly to the right of Raphael and Harry's couch on the first step.

"My Lord, may I present the Order of the Phoenix led by Headmaster Dumbledore."

Harry thought the action was rather unnecessary, as the Count knew full well who Albus was, but he had an idea that this was some sort of power play to show the wizards who exactly was in charge.

It didn't seem to faze Dumbledore as he smiled rather condescendingly before once more ignoring the protocol of waiting to be acknowledged by the Count and started talking.

"Ah! Lord Raphael! Slept a little late have we today? Perfectly understandable under the circumstances"

Harry almost wanted to gag at that knowing a twinkle in the Headmaster's eye. The man seemed to be completely impervious to all the hostile glances he was receiving for his actions. Though both Snape and McGonagall to Harry's amusement actually seemed to have taken a step back and away from the seemingly foolish Headmaster that dared to provoke a court full of pureblooded vampires.

"Though the wait was a bit long I am glad that our agreement was so fruitful" Harry's tensing muscles made Raphael start to soothingly rub his thigh that was still thrown over the man's lap.

"Now that we and Harry have delivered on our end of the bargain we will eagerly be awaiting your warriors in our fight against the oncoming darkness"

Harry almost wanted to shake his head at the man. Was he really so delusional? How had he never noticed? Fight against darkness! The vampires were _dark_ how was that supposed to help garner support in this court?

However Harry's thoughts were disrupted when the chest beneath his arm started to shake and he realised with a bit of a shock that Raphael was laughing. And not the teasing full-belly laugh from earlier but a deep and dark chuckle that seemed to caress the very stones and walls in the room. It almost sounded like stones grating against each other. It was more then a little frightening and it sent a stab of imagined chill down Harry's spine as the Hall seemed to darken in response.

As the laugh and echo died the room was completely still with the exception of the breathing and sweating from the mortals. It was then that Harry finally caught a whiff of the scent from Lupin. Harry stiffened as he fought against his instincts. The smell was putrid and seemed to call on his very nature to fight against the perceived threat. It was so overwhelming that Harry thought that even if Remus Lupin had been his best friend he would no longer be able to stay in the man's company. He finally understood why Raphael and the Court had reacted so strongly against the werewolf's presence. He wanted desperately to remove the threat to his sire.

"Foolish mortals"

The words were almost in parseltongue and bathed in menace. Harry saw the members of the Order stiffen at the tone and even Albus seem to become a bit apprehensive.

"There is no bargain."

It seemed that a six-hour wait was the tipping point for the Headmaster as the man lost all his usual patience and subtlety.

"Now see here! We had an agreement! If you got Potter for one night then we would receive thirty of your best trained warriors to help the fight against Tom Riddle!"

Harry had never seen the Headmaster so agitated. Long gone was the grandfatherly façade and in place seemed a bitter, angry wrinkly old man with delusions of grandeur. Harry also noticed the man's use of his last name. In all the years Harry had known the Headmaster he had always been 'Harry' or 'my boy'. But instead of wallowing in the feeling of betrayal Harry chose instead to relish the look of anger on the goat's face. Without seemingly to even be conscious of the movement Harry rocked his hips ever so slightly, wriggling a bit in the soft cushions. A hint of pleasure travelled up his spine that made the annoyed look on the Headmaster's face all the sweeter. Funny how the tables had suddenly turned on the old man.

"We had an Unbreakable Vow!"

That caught Harry's attention. Raphael had mentioned that he'd had to give three Unbreakable Vows before Dumbledore relinquished Harry to him. But his father had been so assured that despite these vows there really was no way he would ever let Harry go.

"Yes we did, didn't we? Three in fact"

It was said so casually that even Dumbledore suddenly looked unsure. Did it have something to do with the fact the Count was a vampire? Maybe he thought he could somehow escape the effects? Or the consequences for trying to break such a vow?

"We did! Therefore I demand the return of Harry Potter to his friends and family and the aid of your warriors for the final battle against the Dark Wizards!"

Harry had to stifle a giggle. The old man sounded so conceited and pompous that for a fleeting second Harry almost believed that it was Draco Malfoy in polyjuice disguise.

The Count chuckled again. Though not quite as sinister as the previous one this laugh was tinged with subtle seduction and hedonism. Harry shivered again and started to press his hips a bit more firmly to the couch unheeding of his growing arousal and the people in the Hall.

"I'm afraid your sadly mistaken Headmaster. Harry Potter belongs to me. And he will NOT be returning home. He is home."

"WHAT!!"

Harry almost laughed and moaned at the cacophony of noise that filled the Hall after that statement. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had easily shouted the loudest but Harry could easily filter out both Hermione and Lupin's voices pleading Raphael to allow Harry to return safely home to people who cared about him. As his father gave him a one-armed hug and a quick kiss to the lips Harry suddenly found himself the focus of the wizards' eyes. It was almost as if the Count had managed to glamour the wizards to forget he was there even.

"My God! Harry!" That was Sirius. "You're a vampire!" His godfather's features and grey eyes were awash with feelings of angry, fear, betrayal, sadness, determination and despair. It was so delicious to look at! It was exactly how he had felt when Sirius had practically ordered him to whore himself out for the Light and Albus. Harry pressed his ass harder into the sofa before wiggling his bum a bit. The plug in his arse rubbed deliciously against that bundle of nerves and that coupled with the dejected visage of his Godfather made Harry moan in sadistic bliss before biting his lips harshly almost piercing his bottom lip.

The fact that he'd made a noise and was biting his lip made all the Order take notice of the pearly fangs that were just coming out over his lip proving Sirius' claim.

Raphael also laughed in mirth at the ignorance of wizard but had also noticed a bit earlier his sweet little Cherub's movements and seemingly turn-on. It was breathtaking to watch as his little one moaned in rapture trying to pleasure himself. He himself was growing hard smelling the arousal rising from his little Cherub. Oh he would take him hard and completely later tonight. He could barely wait.

Harry so wanted to reach back and twist the plug a bit but some part of him didn't want to expose so much in front of this pack of mortals and backstabbers. Still even the air itself was flavoured with righteous anger and betrayal! _Delicious!_

"This can not be! You have broken the Unbreakable Vows!"

It seemed that Albus Dumbledore was seconds away from a temper tantrum. He no longer looked like the esteemed Leader of the Light. His magic was angry and seemed to swell around him. The stars on his ridiculous robes were for once still as his beard seemed to frizz as the static from his magic electrified his hair. His icy blue gaze was filled with fury as he glared heatedly at the Count. It was so exciting but Harry had no fear of the old man. He knew his father could literally wipe the floor with the Headmaster.

"I did not break the Vows"

The Count stated with a grin adoring his handsome face.

"Then you did something to avoid them"

It was Severus Snape who spoke. He had not joined in the shouting match as Harry's vampirism was revealed but had gazed stoically at Harry and now looking at the Count.

Raphael didn't answer but tipped his head in acknowledgment towards the dark haired wizard who didn't seem quite as foolish as the rest of these wand waving simpletons.

"Albus! How were the Vows worded?" McGonagall spoke quickly and actually grabbing the Headmaster sleeve the bring attention to herself.

The old man cleared his throat and broke the staring match he had had with the Count

"The first was simply that in exchange for one night with Harry Potter on the 23rd of February that the Count would provide thirty of his best warriors to help in the fight against Voldemort within a year of the date of the exchange."

Harry stifled another giggle. Even he could see the obvious loophole in that and considering the widening and disbelief showing in Snape's eyes he had seen that as well.

"Yes, and I will indeed provide thirty of my best warriors, but not to you." Harry smiled in pleasure as he gazed admiringly up at his father. The man was smirking and his honey/red eyes were laughing.

"What do you mean? I am Albus Dumbledore! Leader of the Light! I am the enemy of Voldemort and I am the only one who can stop his regime of darkness!"

Harry's own green eyes widened in disbelief. The man was truly insane. Albus truly believed the for some reason he was the _only_ thing standing in the way of Voldemort's final victory. And considering the looks on both Snape, McGonagall and the Weasleys' faces they weren't too happy with having their own considerable efforts in the Second War brushed so lightly aside.

"The only one…?" Raphael's tone was mocking and it seemed that Albus picked up on that because he suddenly looked as contrite as Harry guessed he could.

"On the contrary. I believe it is my little Cherub who is the one that stands in the way of Voldemort. And it is to him that I will grant my warriors. He is afterall still a part of the Order and it is with him I and my Court will stand against this Dark Lord of yours."

Harry couldn't help his mouth from falling open… _He_ was supposed to direct the Counts shadow warriors? Looking at the Raphael and seeing the teasing hint and reassurance in his eyes made Harry smile as well. It really was a nice way of avoiding Dumbledore's control as Harry was indeed a part of the Order, or at least had been when the contract had been made. It made Harry believe that Riddle would actually be defeated.

"What about the Second and Third Albus! Surely there is something there! We need Harry Potter!" Harry turned hate-filled eyes towards Mrs. Weasley. Of course they needed Harry Potter… or more likely his vault key! Or maybe it was Ginny Weasley with dreams of becoming the next Mrs. Potter that needed him. _Merlin_, how he hated them all.

"The Second vow concerned the safety of Harry Potter. That Harry would arrive at seven o'clock on the evening of the 23rd of February of this year and would be enjoyed in whatever manner the Count saw fit, bar death, permanent mental or physically injuries that would interfere with the War. Until noon the following day."

"And the Third, Albus" McGonagall urged him.

"That Harry Potter would be released to us and be able to leave the castle without harm to his person or the people retrieving him after noon on 24th February"

"Did you specifically say that Potter would leave at noon of 24th of February or did you say that he 'would be able' to leave without harm. Did you specify that the Order retrieved him or that he himself was free to go?" Snape's face was menacing and he the tone he was using reminded Harry of countless hours spent in the Potions Class Room.

"I…I.."

Harry couldn't help himself anymore the confused and stuttering old fool the Headmaster had been reduced to turned Harry on like nothing else. It was so delicious to see them hurt. To see these people pay for the years and years of torment, abuse and callous disregard he had suffered at their hands. Leaning a bit more towards his father Harry slowly and casually removed his right arm from its resting place across Raphael's stomach before letting it fall on his hip. Pretending to shift a bit he let the hand fall onto the pillow behind him. He shifted his legs off Raphael's lap and instead curled them to the right whilst leaning his left side a bit more into Raphael. While inconspicuous enough it let Harry reach his bum easily.

And as Albus Dumbledore's face revealed the answers to Snape's question Harry let his hand rubs teasingly against the end of the plug in his arse. His breath hitched especially when Raphael's long arm came around his back and casually replaced his own hand on the plug. Harry leant a bit further into the man and gripped his shirt tightly biting his lip as Raphael continued the ministrations. _Merlin!_

"But what about the fact that Harry is a vampire! That broke the second vow! It specifically said that you couldn't kill him and all you leeches are dead!" The comment came surprisingly from Ron Weasley who's mental facilities seemed to be working overtime though the last comment about vampire being leeches wasn't really all that appreciate as the boy realised when a couple of the vampires sitting in the closest sofa stood up to stare menacingly at the boy.

Raphael merely laughed again, though much more lightly then previous. These mortals were really pathetic. He could understand why his little one was so turned on. It was beautiful to see them flounder about and slowly understand just what they had lost. Though right now he was cursing the fact that his little Cherub hadn't worn looser trousers. He just couldn't wriggle his hand down the waistband of the boy's tight jeans.

"Many a time you would be correct boy. However you wizards still don't know enough about vampires to understand. We-"

The annoying screeching of Hermione rudely cut off Raphael. The shocked intake of breath from the Hall at the sheer balls of the Besserwisser who cut off a Vampire Lord seemed to be completely ignored as she started to spew her verbal diarrhea.

"But Ron is right! Everybody knows that vampires are dead! That would break the Vow, Headmaster! It says clearly in Worple's book '_Blood Brothers: My life among Vamp-'"_

"Be quiet"

The tone was so menacing that even Harry seized all movement. He could hear all their heartbeats increasing as the smell of fear began to permeate heavily in the room.

"You know nothing! Had you been less ignorant then you would have known that with pure-blooded vampires like us the turning process takes time. Though my Cherub's heart did indeed stop beating this morning that does not necessarily mean death. My little one was still technically alive this morning with blood still flowing, albeit sluggishly through his veins."

"But Harry doesn't need to stay here with you, you bastard! The vow still let's Harry leave here unharmed along with us!" Harry looked at his godfather. The man seemed almost unhinged. His hair liked Albus' was standing on end his he had a slightly insane sheen to his eyes that Harry didn't find all together comforting. Had Sirius ever received any psychological help after spending twelve years in Azkaban?

"Come on Harry! We won't judge you just because you've been turned against your will! We'll find a cure or something. Just come on home!" Sirius had turned pleading grey eyes towards him. Harry's breath hitched and as Raphael's hand went back to his chosen task of pleasuring him as he braced himself not wanting to miss a single thing.

Taking a breath in preparation to talk Harry smiled warmly towards his godfather almost sadistically luring the man into a false sense of triumph.

"I despise you" Harry words were quiet but didn't stop them from being heard in the entire Hall. Sirius's face crumbled and Harry almost laughed in glee.

"I loathe you all" Harry took time to glance at each and every one of them. He felt his anger spike when all he saw was confusion and no guilt whatsoever. They really didn't believe that they had done anything wrong.

Catching Sirius' gaze once more Harry tried to convey all his pent-up anger, frustration, betrayal and hate through his eyes.

"You whored me out to a vampire to win your war."

"But Harry-"

"I was a bloody virgin!!!"

Harry felt no shame in admitting that. In fact looking at Sirius and Remus he felt only vindicated as he slowly saw realisation creep in.

"You whored out your own godson to a complete stranger for allies!" Harry tried to reign in his anger. The hand that had started rubbing soothing circles on his back reminded Harry about the benefit of cold and calculated revenge.

"You abandoned your newly orphaned godson to a ten years of abuse choosing instead to pursue petty revenge then follow your duties as my Godfather. You truly deserved those twelve years in Azkaban."

Harry saw that last comment hit home and lazily inhaled the deep scent of rabid despair, hurt and loss that scented the air. Remus seemed to finally take courage despite being surrounded by his mortal enemies, but Harry cut him off before he could even begin.

"Don't you dare! I never knew of you until my _third_ year at Hogwarts. I know you don't have much money but you couldn't even send me one single letter during my childhood. I knew _nothing_ of my parents." As Lupin opened his mouth to protest, Harry savagely cut him off once more.

"Don't you dare give me that crap about being a werewolf. You may not have been allowed to be my guardian but the words on Privet Drive never hindered you from contacting me. You are a filthy coward Remus Lupin and I hope Fenrir Greyback finds you sooner rather then later."

"And you!" Harry turned his gaze to the Headmaster.

"You told lies to the Count about my licentiousness. You who sent me to live with abusive Muggles for ten year-"

"Now now, Harry. That's putting a bit strongly isn't it? I knew that they weren't the best of guardians, but I do believe that treated you decent-"

"I lived in a cupboard for ten years!!!" _How dare he_! Harry took a breath to regain his temper. How dare that man!

"My Hogwarts letter was addressed to 'Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs!' I begged you every damn summer to get me away from there. I told you flat out that my uncle hit me and you replied that a smack here and there to an unruly child wasn't that bad. You who has stolen from me and lied to me my entire life. How dare you stand there trying to look contrite for your actions? They are unforgivable! I am not you weapon and I am not your pawn." Harry finished more quietly finally coming to a stop.

"Is this true Headmaster?" The silky voice of Snape rose in the silence after. Harry could see a cold and calculated gleam to the man's dark eyes.

"Of course it's not!! The stupid git is lying again as usual! He's always trying to get attention!" Harry almost sighed. Of course Ron wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut. Harry had know for quite some time the jealousy that raged in Ron since the Triwizard Tournament had never fully abated. Especially since it came out that Harry had given the twins the Tournament winnings to start their joke shop.

"I hate all of you as well." Harry continued his cathartic verbal lashing towards the Weasleys. "Don't think I don't know about the money Mrs. Weasley."

Harry saw realisation dawn in Molly's eyes and dread settled about her. Even Bill seemed to redden in sudden shame. Mr. Weasley however looked more then a bit confused.

"Of course we took your money-!"

"Ronald, no-"

"We deserved that money! You've been nothing but trouble the entire school. Always stealing the spotlight away from the rest of us! And what do we get? Nothing!"

Harry could feel his Master's anger rise steadily as the redhead continued to spew out his filth.

"I also know about the hints of a Marriage Contract"

That silenced Ron effectively, but Ginny and Mrs. Weasley turned beetroot red.

"What marriage contract?", came simultaneously from Mr. Weasley, Bill and surprisingly Sirius. Harry was so sure that his godfather had agreed to the tentative negotiations.

"I would NEVER have married you Ginny. Redheads hit a little close to home and besides you just don't have the right parts"

As Ginny blushed furiously in embarrassment and anger Harry saw a small smirk twitch at the end of Snape's lips. A growl sounded by his ear before his head was turned forcefully and his lips plundered in a savage and brutal kiss. The hand was back pushing harshly at the plug and Harry moaned wantonly into his father's mouth.

"He's clearly forcing Harry! Headmaster we have to-"

His master ripped his lips away from Harry making him whimper with need.

"Silence!"

"Harry was left to leave of his own free will. I cannot stop him or else the Vow would hold me. Face it; your Golden Boy is lost. He chose me. And mark my words Headmaster if you ever darken my doorstep again I will show you the true force of the Geldenburg Master Vampires and their shadow warriors. Now I suggest you crawl back into the cesspool you call Britain before I force you out!"

"You can't harm us! The vow states that we are free to leave unharmed."

"You are right headmaster. It is currently eight o'clock. And correct me if I'm wrong but I distinctly remember specifying that the clause of safety was only valid today on the 24th. If you wish to stay past midnight, Headmaster, then be my guest" Raphael slowly finished in a feral smile baring his glistening white canines.

The Headmaster's eyes locked with Harry and he saw the raging fury buried there. The man knew that he was no match for so many vampires. And while he may be able to take out both Harry and the Count he would not survive and if it was something Albus wanted to more then anything it was to survive the final confrontation with Voldemort and be remembered as the next Merlin and the saviour of the wizarding world.

The entire Hall seemed to hold his breath, waiting to see what the wizard would do. Constantine that had been standing perfectly still the entire time of the first step tensed his muscles and Harry knew that he would be able to pounce instantly on the wizards if were less than cooperative.

Finally the Headmaster sighed deeply and seemed to try and collect himself.

"Harry, my boy. I am deeply disappointed by your actions. I had hoped that you of all people would see the benefit of having the Vampires on our side-"

Harry had almost started to laugh. It seemed that Dumbledore's last ditch effort was to try and guilt trip Harry back to the Order but sadly the man had greatly overestimated his loyalty to both his friends and Hogwarts. Finally finding his rage and revenge almost concluded Harry lost complete interest in the pitiful mortal and instead turned his focus towards his lover. Stretching out his legs Harry elegantly climbed into the man's lap and wrapped his arms around his father's neck.

Smiling a bit embarrassedly at his sudden need for closeness Harry leaned in close and was rewarded immediately when those strong full lips covered his own. Harry was so sexually frustrated. He had been hard for most of the confrontation and had almost taken off his own trousers to pleasure himself but old decency had stopped him. But now his restraint was out the window. The humans in the room were completely uninteresting and he just wanted to feel his lover, his mate claiming him once more. _Right now!_

The two were so involved with their kissing that they didn't notice when Albus finally stopped his monologing realising that it wasn't helping. They didn't notice the hate-filled ugly glare covering his face as he fingered the wand he had removed form his beard. They didn't notice all the vampires in the Court standing up glaring menacingly at the humans. They didn't see Raphael's family stand collected behind them, eyes glowing eerily in the room hissing at the humans that would even think about harming their Master and his Consort. They didn't even notice Harry's former friends and family finally leaving with a specially prepared portkey.

Minutes later a nice chatter broke out throughout the hall as servants came with blood-filled goblets and other blood-made foods and sweets.

Harry tore his lips away moaning indecently as Raphael's hand had reached around his hip and grouped the plug harshly. Warm lips descended on his neck and Harry tilted his head to give the demon more room to play with Harry's all-too-willing body.

"My he is a fiery one isn't he Espen?" The tinkling laughter of a female voice broke through Harry's lust-hazed mind and seemed to wake Raphael as well. The man suddenly stood to his feet and Harry let out a squeak of surprise as he was forced to wrap his legs around his father's waist or risk crashing down the steps.

As the man turned towards his relatives Harry became aware that the man was growling, clearly displeased that they had been interrupted. Raphael's arms became like a vice around Harry and it was then he realised that despite his father's continued reassurances that he was safe from the wizards it wasn't until this moment that promise became fact. The man was probably aching as much for Harry as his was for his lover.

Harry tilted his head and once more began scarping his teeth and licking the man's throat causing the growls to subside some.

"Mine"

Harry closed his eyes in bliss. It was true.

"Yours"

"Nobody else has the right to even look at you"

Glaring unhappily at both his sister and nephew that were both still snickering at the display of dominance Raphael clutched his Cherub tighter to his chest before giving the boy his first experience in the vampiric equivalent of Apparition. The vampire and his mate burst into a dark mist before seemingly disappearing into the air.

---:---

As they materialised back in the Raphael's bedroom Harry had to close his eyes tightly in fear of vertigo. Though the method of travel wasn't as harsh as Apparition or as unsteady as a portkey the sheer disorientation with feeling your body literally come apart and spread was something Harry doubted he would get used to anytime soon.

The vertigo seemed to take on a whole new dimensions however as his lips were once more forcefully taken and a warm tongue pushed into his smaller mouth claiming it fiercely. The Count's hands were literally tearing Harry' clothes off but the boy couldn't seem to care less as the moans and whimpers rose in volume. Finally naked Harry found himself picked up and literally thrown onto the newly made silken bed.

Pushing himself up Harry leant on his elbows as he watched the Count remove in own clothing in a much more hurried fashion that the erotic display from last night. It didn't seem to matter to Harry's hormones though as more and more pale and perfect skin was revealed he found himself grinding it hips into the bed making him acutely aware of the ache in his bottom longing to be filled.

Finally the vampire was naked as well and Harry was pinned with a feral and seductive gaze as the demon stalked towards the bed before climbing onto it crawling slowly towards his willing prey.

"Mine"

Harry swallowed heavily before shyly whispering his reply.

"Yours"

He tilted his head submissively before daringly opening his legs to his father making sure the black toy was visible.

The dark growl the reverberated throughout the room send shivers down Harry's spine washing away his embarrament. As fingers grabbed the toy and teasingly applied a slight pressure Harry's eyes shot open as he mewled in need. His lover's gaze caught his own green red-ringed eyes and Harry had no trouble reading all the emotions rippling through them the most predominate being a deep seated love and need for him.

"Love you"

His father's hand was gently stroking his cheek and Harry couldn't help smile beautifully to his lover and echo the heart-felt sentiment. He was loved. He was home

---:----

* * *

**A review would be very nice. I would sincerly like to know what you think!**

**An: Besserwisser is directly translated from German into 'better knower' and is basically a know-it-all if you didn't catch that.**

**Am thinking that there should be one more chapter with a delicously sexy epilogue. Your thoughts?**

**Cheers!  
**


End file.
